


Pest Management

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea for Charlie to tell his client’s daughter that she was a brat who deserved a damn good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pest Management

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie drabble thingie for [nearlyconscious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/profile), who wanted Charlie/Daphne with dub con femdom. Unbeta'd. (November 2013)

Charlie didn’t know how he got himself into these messes.

All right, so that wasn’t necessarily true. He was fairly sure in this case that it hadn’t been the best idea to tell his client’s daughter that she was a brat who deserved a damn good spanking. But he’d never been known for his even temper. And for fuck’s sake, he had a job to do here. Pest management was serious business. One didn’t just go in flinging hexes. It was delicate work, which could not be carried out against an onslaught of incessant babbling and flashing of cleavage.

And fuck, _her cleavage_. He’d like to, actually. And thoughts like that… were not going to get him out of these bonds.

He yanked on them with renewed vigor, growling when they didn’t budge. “What the hell is wrong with you, lady?” he shouted. Although calling Daphne Greengrass a lady was admittedly a stretch. She looked like a lady, sure. And baby Horntails looked cute.

“I just want you to admit it,” she replied sweetly. And even now, with him tied up and her hovering over him, she toyed shyly with one perfect blonde curl and glanced at him from under her eyelashes like she’d never been alone in a room with a man before.

Blimey, under any other circumstances, he’d be dying to get a fistful of those blonde curls and fuck her face like there was no tomorrow.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to breathe deeply. “Admit what?” He was proud of how casually he managed to get the words out, but the effect was lost the moment he felt her breath against his earlobe. His hips jerked involuntarily, seeking the heat and pressure she kept just out of his reach.

“I want you to admit that you’ve been looking at me since the moment you stepped through our door this morning,” Daphne whispered in his ear. 

The light tickle of her breath was maddening. Charlie gritted his teeth against the further stiffening of his cock. He could feel it leaking in his jeans, pressing painfully against the seam of his flies. 

“Kinda hard not to look when you’ve been in my way all morning,” he spat. The insult probably would have held more weight if he’d been able to tear his eyes away from her tits. But they were right there in his face, at least half of them poking out over the top of the baby pink bodice of her robes. He could practically see the dusky edges of her nipples from behind the trim. 

All ribbons and bows, this one. Exactly the type he hated to like and liked to wank his wrist sore over.

“But you want to do more than look,” Daphne whispered. “Admit it.”

“I want you to let me go,” he lied. “You spoiled rotten little tart,” he added for good measure. 

Daphne giggled at him, her fingers working the buttons of his shirt free. “No you don’t. You want to lie right there with your arms tied, where you can’t be blamed for not doing your job, and you can’t be blamed for wanting a 'spoiled rotten little tart' like me.”

She popped the button of his jeans, and Charlie jerked uselessly at his bonds. Bloody hell, surely she wouldn’t take his cock out right there, would she? 

“You'd probably even like for me to gag you, so you don’t have worry with your silly protests and insults.” 

Apparently she would take his cock out right there. Charlie held his breath as she slowly dragged his zipper down. 

Daphne nipped at his earlobe, her hand lightly cupping his erection over his pants. “And then you want to lie there and helplessly watch me hike these robes up over my hips and see that, no, in fact, I’m not wearing knickers, and that yes, I am dripping wet for you, and that, yes, I am going to sink right down on your fat cock and ride you like a two-Knut whore.”

She gave him a squeeze, and Charlie cried out, the images and the contact too much.

She lifted her hand with another giggle. “But I’m not going to make it that easy on you,” she whispered.

And with that she let him go.

And promptly discovered that Charlie Weasley had nothing against doing things the hard way, either.

_The End_


End file.
